


Never Have I Ever

by icecreamincones



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamincones/pseuds/icecreamincones
Summary: Post-AYITL.I was devastated with the Fall-finale and had to write an additional scene. This one-shot then turned out to be more and the idea of giving some glances in various years of Jess & Rory's life was born.Can a long lost friendship turn into something bigger again?





	1. 2016 - Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter is from another year of the life of Rory and Jess (not chronologically) and how they became what they are - a family. Enjoy reading and please review!

2016 - Fall

"So Gilmore, will I ever be honored to read your chapters?" an amused voice came from behind.  
Rory smiled and noticed him sitting next to her. "You're just curious if you're more the James Dean type or the Stars Hollow Pennywise clown" she teased.  
He laughed. Still, she liked to make him laugh. Although he's more mature, more willing to communicate, she remembers the time when she was almost the only one who could make him crack up, who opened his personality, his witty humor.  
He lifted his glass. "Cheers" he stated and winked. "I'm happy for them. Finally. And I saw it from the beginning."  
"You?" she grinned. "Since when are you Hitch the Date Doctor?"  
He rolled his eyes. "First evening at your house, 15 years ago. I've asked her if she's shagging my uncle."  
Rory gasped, but only to burst into laughter. "You didn't!" He just smiled.  
She swallowed. She wanted to ask him something, actually already yesterday when she told him about the three chapters. But when she rushed after him, there was also Luke and she suddenly was afraid. So she just squealed like a little girl, grabbed Jess by his jacket and left again. Truth is, she felt intimidated by his presence. He became such a good guy, successful, content with his life, doing what he likes to do. She wanted the same for herself.

After the "Philadelphia incident" they've met two or three times, when his sister Doula was born (awkward, too early, pretending that nothing had happened), to Luke's 45th birthday (she's sure he just showed up to annoy Luke, it's their way to show affection) and oh yeah, some four years ago. She was in Philly for some days for a business meeting and knew from her mum and Luke that he's doing some authoring at a local book store with his sequel (obviously she's not the only kid to be super-proud of) and she couldn't help it, she went. Hearing his voice, reading out of his own writings, seeing him there, this made her happy. When he saw her afterwards, he smiled mildly at her. They chatted for a while, nothing serious. Some girl approached them, his eyes lightened up and she asked "Shall we, hun?" with a playfully smile, just to disappear in the crowd, making her way to the door. Jess said goodbye to Rory, left her standing in this small store, full with people, but she felt alone.  
She knew it's not fair. They've always had a certain connection, straight from the start. Although they didn't date as long as she dated Dean or Logan, it was different. There was never a real closure and she knew that for Jess a long time it wasn't over. Call her selfish, but she liked it. And now, seeing him moving on, leading his life, made her happy and jealous at the same time.  
Four years later and there she was. Broke, unemployed, single, pregnant. And he's sitting there, radiating his independent vibe, looking good and these upper arms, damn, he's buff. She blushed. No wonder why she felt like seventeen again, when he visited her some weeks ago at the Gazette, made her jabbering about missing underwear and surrogates, only to be left speechless after his advice to write a book. To feel passion for something again.

"Jess?" she asked quietly. He looked up, he always had this intense gaze. "I know you're a successful author, you have other work to do... and you're definitely not in my debt...", she continued, "but as long as you're like my life's voice in taking me back on track when I feel shitty and empty, there is something I have to ask you. I'm not offended if you say no, don't worry, but..."  
"Geez, shoot."  
She breathed in. "Would you like to be my editor?" She squeezed her eyes, afraid of hearing the answer.  
"Sure."  
She opened her eyes. "Sure?! That's it? That was easy."  
He laughed and took another sip. "No biggie. I'm happy to help. Maybe this way I can twist the story of me being Pennywise. Oh, and add to it, I feel a bit dizzy. This booze is way too good."  
Rory chuckled. "Thank you, Jess. Really. For everything." He took the bottle from the table. "Let's talk about it when the surrounding is not that blurry. Helps with the reading as well. You want some?" he asked.  
"No thanks, I've already made my experiences with Miss Patty's leftover punch. I'm fine with that cranberry stuff. It's so European."  
"Classy. You know 'Never Have I Ever'?" He took two glasses and filled them with booze and juice.  
"Never have I ever aced a test without studying?" He smirked. They both took a sip.  
"Never have I ever ended up in prison?" His eyes widened as he saw her raising her glass. "You have to fill me in." "I've stolen a yacht" she admitted. He grinned. "Lorelai must be so proud of you."  
She sighed. "Next one. Never have I ever gotten a tattoo?" Jess didn't look her in the eyes while swallowing the liquid. She laughed. "Oh boy, now YOU have to fill me in." He shook his head. "You have no idea."  
She suddenly felt more confident. "Never have I ever had a one-night-stand." Their eyes met. Simultaneously they grabbed their glasses. He licked his lips. "Rory Gilmore, you surprise me." "It was a Wookiee." "What?"  
"Never have I ever broken someone's heart" she continued. He looked up. "Rory..."  
"Well, I think we're both good at this" she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, a last one. A good one. Never have I ever got knocked up by an engaged man..." she stuttered.

And there it was. Silence. She didn't dare to look up. Instantly she felt nauseous. Why did she say this?  
Jess coughed nervously and broke the silence. "That explains the not drinking part although you seemed to enjoy having scotch for lunch some weeks ago." He loosened his tie. "So, the baby's going to be hairy? Middle name Chewbacca?"  
She lifted up her head in shock. "What?" He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I guess it's too early to make jokes. Look, I'm good with giving advice when it comes to your abilities, because you know, I believe in you. Always have, always will. But I'm not the best source of parenting stuff."  
She sighed and wiped her eyes. "I know, look, I know, Jess. I'm sorry to bother you with that. I just don't know on which crossroad I took the wrong direction. I'm 32 years old. I'm an adult. But I feel lost. And talking to you is the only thing that makes me feel real again. Although it's not fair, you're my ex-boyfriend, there was always the wrong timing, you deserve so many good things and not my selfish whining about my personal failures."  
Jess shook his head. "Your baby is no failure, okay? And everything else can be fixed."  
She bite her lip. He was right, the baby was no failure. Her decisions maybe, but not this little creature.  
"Thank you." Her voice was quiet. "It's just... scary. I know that the baby's father won't be involved that much. Maybe financially, but..."  
"Hey", he stopped her, "it's okay. Look at us. Our fathers were also not singing us lullabies and reading us bedtime stories. And I think we turned out pretty well. Family isn't always blood. It's the people who really want you in their lives."  
She smiled. "Who are you? And from where did you get all your wisdom?  
"I may not be a Wookiee, but call me Yoda. Hey, never have I ever danced with a Lorelai Gilmore. Although I'd have two options." He stood up and offered his hand. Rory felt giddy and took it.

His scent, his strong torso, his healing words. All together gave her hope and a familiar feeling. Her head was resting smoothly at his shoulder, the awkward feeling was blown away after some songs. "Never have I ever met someone that understands me as well as you do", she whispered in his ear. As an answer, he smiled silently and drew closer to her.


	2. 2029 - Summer

2029 - Summer

"Mom, I can't find it!" A voice interrupted her while she nervously read the recipe again. Something was missing. "Then have a second look!" she replied. "Wow, you're such a wise woman!" The sarcastic voice came closer. Rory sighed. Too much contact with her Grandma, obviously. She looked up. Her daughter was standing in front of her, twelve years old, the dangerous age between still being a child and wanting desperately to be treated like an adult. Piercing blue eyes, light brown hair, the annoyed glance through crinkled eyes. "Honey, maybe you've lost them at Lane's place. I don't know." She put some cinnamon in the bowl. "Cinnamon!", she thought with a smile. To her it was always connected to Babette's deceased cat. Good old memories.

"We're back!" A voice came from the entrance and Rory's husband took his step into the room. "Pumpkin, you've lost your headphones in the car." The girl shrieked in excitement and grabbed them, disappearing in her room. "Well, no problem, it was my pleasure" he said with a high voice. Rory laughed. "Don't be disappointed. We're like totally uncool right now." "No, Daddy's cool! He bought me icecream!" A little boy rushed into the kitchen. "Hey you! Icecream, you said?" she asked him with her withering stare towards his dad. The man chuckled and raised his hands apologetically. "At least one kid calls me cool." He kissed her quickly and started putting groceries in the fridge. "Don't stress yourself too much, ok? It's just a dinner!" She breathed out. "I know, but... I want it to be perfect." He just smirked at her. "You're perfect. Screw the food. Hey Rick, pass me the milk, please." His son grabbed the milk bottle and handed it to his father. "Good boy, thanks." He ruffled his dark, wavy hair, just before Ricky opened the backdoor to run into the garden. Another door opened and the young girl appeared again. "Mom, please let me go this concert! Everyone is going!" she pouted while her favorite band was yelling out of her headphones. Rory sighed. "Emma, we've talked about it. It's going to be in New York. The city! I don't think this is a proper place for kids to go..." "You're so unfair! I turn thirteen next month which means I will be a teenager when the concert is! The others will think I'm a baby!" her daughter argued. "I'm not quite sure with that, little lady, I've talked to Harlow's Mum and she has the same opinion as me. We cannot leave you there alone." Rory said eagerly, made her point and put the little cakes inside the oven.

"Hmm", a scratchy voice interfered. "Y'all know that New York effing city is my Stars Hollow. Not the gnomes and cheesy festivals, but add in fact more crazy people. So maybe I could bring you girls. The music isn't that bad. And I will keep my distance, don't worry!", he added with a smirk. Emma's eyes lightened up. "Mooooom please! I mean, this is like... the lesser evil." Her mother started laughing on this comment. "Okay, we gonna have a parents discussion about it." "Love you Dad!", Emma squealed, quickly kissed him on the cheek and run into her room again, probably texting Harlow about the little victory of getting a "maybe". Rory felt his gaze although she turned her back on him. "Sooo", he teased, "who is now the cooler parent? Two out of two can recommend it." She felt him hugging her and kissing her neck tenderly. "Oh babe, you've always been the cooler parent", she admitted, "no one else is cooler than Jess Mariano."

"Night pumpkin" he said, before he was about to turn off the lights. "Dad? Can I ask you something?" He stopped. "Of course." Her face was sticking out of at least five pillows. Carefully he sat down at the edge of her bed. "What's up?" he asked. "Do you think he loves me?" Emma's voice sounded fragile, like she's afraid of the answer. Jess breathed in. "Move over!", he said, making himself comfortable on a fluffy pink pillow. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Em, of course he loves you. How can someone not love you? You're the bravest, smartest and funniest kid ever. You know, it's just... not everyone can show love like the other one deserves it. I know what I'm talking about. Your father is not part of the four of us and that makes him sometimes act... weird. But he loves you, he really does." Both of them laid there in silence for some minutes. The girl sighed finally. "I like the four of us" she said quietly. "Oh kid, so do I. Fucking much..." he replied. She giggled. "You said fucking!" "Geez, I did. Don't tell mum. But hey, you said it, too!" He tickled her. "Learned from the master." Emma nudged him back.

Later he crept out of her room, after telling her some silly stories to make her laugh until she finally fell asleep. He came to the door of Ricky's bedroom, he stopped and looked inside. His son was sleeping in his pirate ship bed, his messy curls around his face, the blanket on the floor. Jess picked it up and covered him carefully with it. He was the spitting image of himself, it was almost scary. Jess shook his head. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that he had his own family now. He remembered Emma calling him something like "Daddy" for the first time. It was a mixture of panic and happiness, combined with quite a bit of embarrassment, because he was just about to stable his relationship with Rory again. He never wanted to replace Emma's biological father, he never wanted to interfere like that. But it was just like something he said to Rory when she told him she's pregnant: Family isn't always blood. It's the people who really want you in their lives. And hell, he wanted them in his life. And as soon as he saw Emma, the little baby with the blue eyes, he knew, they will make it eventually. So when this little human being, almost two years old, approached him with wobbly legs, pointed out to him and said "Dada", he felt this bittersweet hurt that you can only feel when you sincerely love someone. Little did he know that Rory was watching them from the kitchen corner, her heart so full of emotions. That was the moment she opened her heart again for Jess, she was all in. He was there for her when she was exhausted, when she thought she reached her limits, he encouraged her in all her things, helped her and didn't leave. And now seeing her daughter and this young, decent man, she just knew it. It's him.

Jess sneaked into the bed carefully, because Rory seemed already to sleep. With a little smile he took a book out of her hands and put it to the bedside table. She mumbled something and drew closer to him. "Sorry babe, what did you say?" he asked, trying not to snicker. "I said that I really hate dinner parties. Next time just you and me and some Indian Food" she said without opening her eyes. Jess kissed her forehead. "Okay. And some good old Kate Hudson. She's still hot, you know."


	3. 2023 - Winter

2023 - Winter

"Crap." A voice came out of her kitchen followed by a clanging sound. Emily opened carefully the door and saw Jess standing at the sink, a baby bottle at the floor and some liquids all over the work plate.  
"Need help?" she offered. He turned around with a startled expression but relaxed after seeing her. "No, thanks. Sorry for the noise. I was just about to clean Rick's bottle and then, yeah..." he explained and continued to clean up his mess. "Well, if you like, join me for a drink in the living room. You might want something different than milk" she smirked and left the room. Jess bit his lip. Never in his wildest dreams he thought that Emily Gilmore would invite him for a drink. He dried the table and went after her.

"Cheers!" she stated and clinked glasses with him. He nodded and took a sip. It was quiet in the house, everyone else was sleeping. Some candles were still burning and added to a cozy atmosphere. "How different to the majestic house they've owned in Hartford", he pondered.  
"So Jess, quite some things changed for you, right? How is it, being a father of two?" she asked. He looked at her, suprised that she considered him as a father of two. He knew she accepted him but still he got that feeling she was still rooting for Emmas biological father, although she knew the whole story. "Well, it's exhausting, stressful, sometimes soul-destroying, but hey, loving every minute of it."  
Emily smiled slightly. "I've read your last book."  
"Huh."  
"I liked it. Richard always had a thing for books, you know. I wanna keep up with that."  
Jess smirked. "Don't know if I had the approval of Mr. Gilmore, but nevertheless, thanks for the kudos."  
"I think he would soften up knowing your son is named after him." They both shared a glance.  
"But no sentimentality", she continued, "how's Hartford doing?"  
"Good. It was a bit of a compromise. Commuting between Queens and Stars Hollow to see Lorelai and Luke was like wasting time and gas. And Hartford offered better schools for Emma. So yeah, it's okay. In fact, I've never been a Queens guy. Not even to begin with Stars Hollow. A weekend? Fine. More days? Soul Asylum. Not the band. "

The door squeaked behind them and Rory appeared, dressed in one of her ugly Christmas pajamas. Jess glanced at her and thought she never looked more beautiful. Their eyes met.  
"Hey, there you are. Oh, and grandma. Hi. Am I interrupting something?" she asked, still a bit confused.  
"No honey, just a chat. Come, sit with us." Emily responded. Rory sat down, next to Jess, sitting cross-legged to warm up her feet. He put his arm around her. "Rick's sleeping?" She nodded.  
Emily watched them. "You know, just the three of us sitting together is quite some time ago. In fact, 20 years? Or more?"  
Jess rolled his eyes. "Please, don't. That wasn't a decisive moment in history." Rory laughed. "Oh, I didn't thought about this for years. Grandma, I really have to admit, you've played it cool."  
"I didn't have any other options. I was afraid that I'm next one with a black eye", Emily countered.  
"Please." Jess groaned. He went through his hair with his fingers.  
"But Grandma, I never cleared it up. It wasn't a fight or something like this. It was a football. So, no hoodlum activity" Rory clarified. Jess cleared his throat and gave them a fake smile.  
Emily laughed. "Enough of that! We look forward to even better times. No black eyes. At least not yet. Ricky hasn't started walking. So, let's call this a day, I'm going to bed. Good Night, you two." She smiled at them and patted Rory on her shoulder before she left the room.

"So, just the two of us. Candles. Romantic." She beamed at him. "Yup. Grandma's living room. Is that your kink?" he answered with his crooked smile. She slapped him. "Oh Jess, you're awful."  
He leaned over and bit her earlobe. "In fact I already know some of your kinky secrets... and you know what my biggest kink was when I was a black eyed teenager?" "Hmm?", she asked, not opening her eyes, feeling him trailing kisses down her neck. "Blue-eyed, innocent girls who got liquid as wax under my hands... eliciting their sweet moans on shabby couches and storage rooms." She blushed. "Oh how well do I remember. In fact especially when you got that black eye. It was a bit of a turn on for me." He smirked. "Oh yeah?"  
Rory sat up and straightened her shirt. "In fact, I remember that I've talked to Mum around this time that I'm considering having sex with you."  
"Rory Gilmore's biggest kink are bad boys. I like that."  
She threw a pillow at him and sighed. "I'm sorry that everything turned out different."  
"We've talked about it, Ror. No hard feelings." Jess kissed her. "I mean I would have totally ruined you for anyone else coming after me, so, no biggie, be happy." A grin was plastered on his face. Rory shook her head. "I love you for being so humble. C'mon, let's go to bed and ruin the night." She got up and took his hand. He sighed. "Yeah, if you mean let's go and ruin the night by a wailing baby, then we totally get lucky."


	4. 2041 - Fall

2041 - Fall

Rory wandered around the lower floor. It was still early in the morning, she already turned on the coffee machine and heard it bubbling from a distance. This house will never feel like it felt before. She sighed while she carefully touched the doorframes. With her inner eyes she saw all the things that happened here. She saw Emma, her stubbornness, her endless discussions, that little wrinkled fold between her eyes, her first time of having lovesickness, the attempts to soothe her, the countless laughters, the card playing, the hip hop dancing classes in the kitchen with Harlow and Vivianne. She saw Rick, his first steps in the bathroom, between the tub and the toilet, his wild and yet soft character, the dark eyes he shared with his father, always keeping some mysteries. And there was Luke, taking him fishing, being best buds, being the best grandpa a child can ask for. She heard Jess chuckling while she herself complained to him about catching Rick with a girl, how he was squirming when she confronted them, but still having a saucy grin on his face.  
She remembered cleaning up the living room and finding a sketchbook, curiously flipping through the pages, where she found wonderful artwork, abstract but still touching. In the lower corner she read "Rick Mariano", written in uppercase letters.  
So many memories, good and bad. She saw herself crying and crouching on the sofa, after she got this horrible phone call from her mom, telling her that grandma didn't make it. The next minute she felt many hands, many hugs, and her daughter whispering: "We're here. Remember, it's the four of us. We never leave someone behind."

A door opened and her husband entered the room. He smiled slightly at his wife, putting his arm around her. "So, you plunged deep down into self-pity?"  
"Like totally. But don't blame me for it. It's strange to know that we'll live here alone now. I'm gonna miss them so much."  
"I know. Me, too. Thought it's easier the second time, but now it is more... concluding."  
"Oh geez, please. Are you already crying over me?", the voice of their son appeared. He was coming out of the bathroom, still drying his hair with a towel. "Please ignore it for the next hour until I'm leaving. And then you can call Grams and start one of your emotional movie nights with tissues and pizza."  
Without saying a word, his father offered him a shirt. Rick looked confused. "What's that?"  
"Just take it." Jess smirked.  
Rick spread the shirt and started grimacing. "You're fucking kidding me, right? I don't care that the women of our family are crazy heads with their traditions and stuff, but Dad, I've always held much of you."  
Rory started laughing as she saw what the black shirt said: "rick's going to nyu tisch"

While the three of them had their last coffee together, joking around the round kitchen table, Emma arrived at the front door. She hesitated to ring the bell or, easier, using the key. She looked around, saw the porch swing and sighed. So many times she sat there with so many mixed emotions.  
She and her mum, telling her all about Matt, how he made her feel like she's special, about the fightings with Harlow, listening to mum's stories from the past. Stars Hollow, Chilton, her great-grandparents, how she met dad, how they both screwed up in different parts of their life, how they fixed it.  
She and her dad, sharing a root beer, explaining to him why she wants to go to California, listening to his stories from Venice Beach, about his step-sister Lily, about Jimmy, about the things he learned about himself while being there.  
One time it was also her other dad, who was sitting with her in that old-fashioned swing, right after her birthday weekend in Marthas's Vineyard, where she was invited to stay at his place. He dropped her off and she asked him to stay a bit longer. So they both sat down, gently rocking back and forth. "I liked it, thanks for the invitation", she said quietly. "No big deal. It was nice having you around for some days, sweetheart", her father answered, "and now, what's your new plan with being sixteen?". She rolled her eyes. "Surviving the next day without punching someone in the face", she replied. He laughed and put his arm around her. "Listen Em, I'm sorry for not being here every day. I would like to see you more often, you know that. And I know that you're happy and you have a lot of good people in your life. But I really want to know what is going on in your life. I wanna be included. So thanks for being so open this weekend. And I'm totally supporting Berkeley. Not only me, but also the trust fund." Emma smiled. "Thanks, dad. I know. I'll keep you updated."

One last deep breath and she rang the bell. "It's open" she heard a mumbled voice from afar, while pushing the door and following the sound of the voices. Three surprised faces looked at her. She waved and giggled at their expressions. The next minute there were chairs being moved and she felt herself in the arms of her mother. "What are you doing here?"  
"I cannot miss the dramatic farewell of my little brother." She winked at Rick, while she still was entangled with Rory.  
"Overprotecting sister, gonna miss it" he said with clenched teeth.  
Emma released herself from her mother, leaned over to kiss Jess on the cheek and grabbed his cup of coffee. "I know you don't mind, old man. So Rick, what's up with Aimee? She's also going to New York?"  
"Nope. We broke up. I'm now a freshman, that calls for fresh girls."  
"Gross." Em made a disgusted face.  
"No, don't worry. She's alright. We stay friendly." He winked at his father.  
"What is that winking all about? Please, I hope you didn't got dating advices from your dad!" Rory groaned.  
Both men just smirked at each other.  
"So, one last photo please. Before the tears make us swollen and puffy." Emma took her camera out of her purse.  
"No tears, you crazy people", Rick grumbled.  
They took their position, Emma set the self timer, Rory placing herself proudly next to her tall son, who was pretending to play cool, Jess waiting for Emma to take her into his arm. Click. A next chapter began.


	5. 2017 - Summer

2017 - Summer

He was sitting in his apartment, drinking a Mountain Dew and browsing through a magazine. With a sigh, he realized quickly that he was not paying any attention but reflecting the events of the last days.

Rory was close to the anticipated date of giving birth and when he saw her a week ago, he couldn't help but grinning at her sight.  
"Don't, Mariano" she hissed when she approached and sat down to face him. He smirked and pointed to the coffee mug in front of her. "Already ordered, decaf of course. It's good here."  
"Thanks. But fake is still fake", she sighed and took a sip. "So, you're ready?"  
"I am. Put some notes in the margins", he grinned and handed her the manuscript.  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Some things never change." She flipped through the pages and saw his edgy handwriting, secretly smiling to herself. She couldn't wait to read it.  
"So, what's new anyway? Except that you look like you're about to... explode?"  
"You've always been good with compliments. But yeah, in fact it could happen any time. As in this very moment." She smiled at him, watching his eyes widen in horror. Rory laughed. "Don't worry. I think I can keep my legs together. But news... yeah. Well, actually... I've talked to Logan again. And I think we came to a good conclusion."  
"You're getting married and being his trophy wife?"  
"Uhm, no. You know that. I've made it clear that I don't want to be an option or a second choice, just because he got me pregnant. Leaving Odette for the baby wouldn't be right. We are not a duty." Her hand was resting on her belly.  
Jess bit his lip and nodded. "That's true. But it's not easy, huh?"  
She knew directly what he meant. "Yeah, not easy. But love is never easy, I guess."  
"Nope. Think so, too." He smiled slightly. "But it's the right decision. And he can still be a father to your baby."  
"Yeah, if he wants to. I'm not standing in his way. It's up to him. But I don't expect anything of him."  
For a moment they just listened to the background noises from the coffee store.  
"Hey Jess." She faced him and waited a second until he looked up. "I wanna thank you for the last couple of months. Not just for editing, but for listening and ... giving me quite some good advices."  
"Always", he simply stated.  
"How's Williamsburg doing?" she asked him, glad to change the subject.  
"Hipsterish. But I like it. In fact, it's East-Williamburg, almost Bushwick. A friend of mine just opened a neighbourhood bar, nice burgers, good craft beer. You should come and see it. It's also child-friendly." Jess smirked at her.  
"I will. I mean, when I'm moving to Queens, you have to fill me in. Tell me all about the dangerous places, good coffee bars and bookstores."  
"I'm not a Queens pro, but I know some people there. We'll figure it out ", he replied. He would never admit it, but he was admiring her for being so brave. Moving to another state, single-parenting. He thought she would change her plans and stay in Stars Hollow, being surrounded by her mother and the town.  
"Oh, and there's also Paris. She's living not far away", Rory told him.  
"Is that on the pro or con section?", Jess asked and lifted his eyebrow.  
They've chatted for another hour, exchanging snarky comments, old stuff and stories from the newlywed couple Lorelai and Luke. It felt so familiar, she thought afterwards. That was something she liked so much about Jess. No matter how long they didn't see each other, how awkward their last encounter was: they were able to overlook it, continue right where they have been. Jess gave her always the feeling of being simply herself. She never had the pressure to cover up something.

Three days later he got a phone call. He was at the bar he told Rory about, his bud Cameron was the owner and they were just about to discuss getting a drink named after Jess - the beautiful woman with the honey coloured hair and the bright smile was enjoying it, too. She showed her white teeth and beamed to Jess, leaving her hand on his thigh and suggested to add some lime juice to "Mariano's machine", before bursting into laughter, together with Jess and Cameron. "Sorry guys, gotta excuse myself. Family business", he stated when he saw Luke's number on the screen.  
Jess stepped out of the door and answered the call. His uncle was nervous, stammering about that he didn't knew if he would be interested in, but Rory's at the hospital, the baby's there and she asked for him.  
"Which hospital?" was the only question Jess asked, already heading to his car. Thank god he didn't drink some Mariano's machines yet.

Two hours later he arrived in Hartford. He sighed, feeling a bit dizzy and went inside.

"Hey, Luke", he said with a husky voice. "I'm there."  
The older man turned around. "Oh wow, you made it. That was quick."  
"Yeah. Empty streets." Jess didn't look him into the eyes.  
"It's late but she's still awake. You can go inside. Lorelai is just captivating the nurses to get some coffee."  
Jess nodded. He took a deep breath, knocked and carefully opened the door, not quite sure if he's ready to keep up with what awaits him behind. With one hand he was covering his eyes. "Uhm, hi."  
He heard Rory chuckle. "You can open your eyes. I'm dressed, no boobs hanging out."  
Jess blinked. "Damn, I've missed that part." And when he finally got a full view of the situation, he couldn't help, but smile. Rory looked fragile and tiny in the hospital bed, still pale but with some rosy cheeks, stubborn hair in a bun, but sweet jesus, she looked so content. His eyes went down to the small bundle she held in her arms.  
"Well, hello little Miss...", he looked inquiring to Rory.  
"Miss Emma. Emma Lorelai Gilmore" she said with a wide smile, kissing the forehead of her baby daughter.  
"Huh. I am going to take a heroine whom no one but myself will much like", he quoted, still looking at the little baby.  
Rory looked up, confused. He smirked. Her eyes lit up. "Oh, Jane Austen. Of course!" she giggled.  
"I've always knew it was your favorite Austen. Hey, Miss Emma. Nice to meet you."  
"Do me a favour? Hold her. I've gotta go to the bathroom."  
"Me? Holding her? Well, I'd better call Lorelai, she's just out for a coffee. I mean, uhm, are you allowed to go the bathroom?", he stumbled, feeling his hands getting sweaty.  
She laughed. "I'm not disabled, so yes. And I'll be back in a minute. You can do it!" She sat up.  
Jess blew a strand of hair out of his face. Cautiously he took Emma out of Rory's arms. He held Doula before but that didn't mean that he was comfortable with babies. He was always afraid to break some of their tiny bones.  
"Thanks, Jess. And thanks for coming all the way down here. I didn't know if you would do it.. I.. I just wanted to be around people I feel comfortable with." She smiled at him and disappeared to the bathroom.  
Emma was sleeping, sucking her pacifier. Jess saw her soft eyelashes, slightly fluttering, her light brown hair, she was making a fist with her tiny hands, showing her perfect little fingernails.  
"Hey little pumpkin, I'm Jess. I'll tell ya, the world you just popped in is not always easy. Not always beautiful. But I promise, I'll do everything to make it easier for you."


	6. 2022 - Winter

2022 - Winter

He really felt the burning desire to smoke a cigarette and he didn't smoke one for years. But sometimes, when things fell together, you got a glimpse of how he was when he was seventeen. Even he himself could feel it, hot anger, lack of appreciation, lingering feelings, annoyance.  
In the past years, almost decades, he matured. After California came New York again, then Philadelphia. He settled, he grew, he acknowledged his flaws, his mistakes, he got over old disappointments. Although sometimes he had some aching memories that made him forget to breathe for a second, there were always people who were there for him. His workmates, sometimes douchebags, but true friends. He met some girls from time to time that left some scratches on his back, but not on his heart, because Jess Mariano didn't want a permanent lifestyle. He liked his drunken nights with Matt, Chris and a bunch of other people, he liked his introvert nights with just his notebook, a pen and green tea, he liked some intellectual conversations that possibly lead to moaning and crumpled sheets. Even back in New York, where they opened another branch of Truncheon Books, he didn't want to change any of that. But not long after that, everything changed. A silly drinking game lead to commitment: building up a long lost friendship that turned into a relationship and love.

But he couldn't help it. Rory Gilmore was the only person who could make him feel like this - insecure. Before coming to Stars Hollow, he never knew this feeling. He was strong, brave, cocky and when he first chased after her, it was more like a game, amusing, although he had some sublinimal feelings which he couldn't classify back then. But truth is, he often felt like placed in the second row. Even when Rory confessed to have feelings for him, she didn't make the first move to end her relationship with Dean, during their following relationship she compared him with Dean, oh, and then she chose Dean over him a second time, when Jess begged her to leave with him. Not to start with Huntzberger, who treated him shitty, who treated her shitty, who made her go to Philly to use Jess as a rebound.  
Jess swallowed hardly. And now he was standing outside their newly aquired townhouse, feeling stupid and angry at the same time. A door behind him opened.  
"Oh, sorry, I... I just wanted to... catch a breath."  
Jess felt him leaning against the wall next to him. He just nodded. "Same."  
"Listen man, I know that's all weird. But I try to catch up with Emma. Try to treat her like she deserves it. She's a good kid."  
"I know. You don't have to tell me."  
Logan bit his lip. "And I don't want to interfere with Rory. Even if I would like to, it's impossible. I see how she is looking at you. Maybe there was a time when she looked that way at me... but it's long ago."  
"It's okay." Jess coughed. "But... please don't hurt Emma. The last 5 years were not always easy. I know you have a busy life, an own family, but... when you promise her to show up, please show up."  
Logan looked at him. "Yeah. I know. I will. And... thanks for being there. For both of them."  
Jess wrinkled his forehead. "Mh-Mh", he mumbled and went away.

When he returned home an hour later, he saw that the fancy car wasn't standing in the gateway anymore. He took a deep breath when he reached the door and opened it. Slowly he took off his shoes and went into the living room. The smell of wood still lingered a bit in the air due to the new furniture, but it wasn't disturbing.  
Rory sat on the couch, reading a book. She heard him entering, but didn't turn around.  
"So you're back?" She still didn't look up, turning to a new page.  
"Um, yeah." Jess scratched his head and sat next to her.  
"Emma asked for you, you didn't read her something before bedtime. She said it's her favourite time of the day."  
He felt a piercing pain in his chest. "I'm sorry. I assumed that Logan did her that favour."  
Rory shook her head. "Oh babe. Stop it."  
"Stop what?" It came out more harshly than he intended to.  
"Saying things like this. Even when he visits her, he's not replacing you. You're her best friend in the world, Jess. You held her as a baby, you changed her diapers, you've been all over with vomit and poop, you kissed her boo-boos..:"  
"Geez, don't say booboos", he interrupted her.  
"... and you read her every night a story. Even I am not allowed to! So, please. Don't be overdramatic", she concluded.  
He was quiet. He knew he was maybe overreacting, but these feelings were there. They were real.  
Rory grabbed his hand. "You're our hero, okay?"  
Jess nodded slowly. "Yeah. It's just...", he struggled with words, "sometimes it's hard for me. The last 5 years were amazing - although I did so many things that I never thought I will do, drastic changes of priorities, my lifestyle, speaking of diapers and vomit, but I loved it. Every single day. I love us, Rory, you, me, Em. And I want her father to be a part of her life, I really do. I know how it is to be neglected, not the greatest feeling ever. So, he should visit her. He should have a relationship with her. And I know it's not fair to have sometimes these feelings. You don't give me reasons to feel that way, but sometimes... I'm afraid to lose you."  
Rory looked at him, mouth open. She knew that it was not easy for him to talk about his feelings or emotions. Of course he got better with it in the last years and she cherished this little moments, when he showed her his inner self. She soaked them up, imagined it like a small window that allows her from time to time to look into his soul.  
And seeing him so vulnerable, made her love him even more.  
"Jess, you won't lose me. You won't lose us. As long as you don't want me to go, I'll stay. That sounds cheesy but it's the truth. I'm forever thankful for everything you have done for me. You challenged me in so many ways, coming out of my comfort zone, realizing what I really want in my life, being there for me, when I really needed you. Why should I waste all of this? I did some pretty stupid decisions in my life but I gave up on that."  
"You did? What about those glasses with plain lenses you've bought last week?"  
"Stop ruining my emotional speeches!"  
"Sorry, that's my signature."  
She pouted at him which made him smile.  
"Sorry, Ror. For leaving today, for every other small things I do that annoy you."  
She smiled and kissed him softly. He pulled her closer to himself. "And I will apologize to Em tomorrow. Will never miss a bedtime story again", he mumbled in her hair.  
"Hey, Jess?", she asked quietly.  
"Yeah?"  
"You said you love the three of us. Still true?"  
"Sure."  
"You think you have a little bit of love left?"  
"Huh?"  
"A tiny spark of love for someone else who likes to be added to our inner circle?"  
He looked at her with confusion.  
She couldn't hold back a bright smile. "I wanted to tell you tomorrow after the doctor's appointment, but you know how bad I am with secrets, so... soon there will be four of us. I mean, I hope four. And not five. Who knows."  
"Holy shit." He grinned at her. "You're serious?"  
"Damn serious, baby daddy. So excuse me, but we're officially chained together for at least 18 years. Raising a Mariano on my own? Forget about it. So, no running away."


	7. 2037 - Fall

2037 - Fall

Rory looked at them from a distance and couldn't stop smiling.  
She loved Emma to pieces and was so happy to have her firstborn daughter. She meant the world to her and she loved every detail about their relationship with each other. Emma was open, lively, intense and ambitious. She saw so many of her own traits in her, combined with the easiness she's inherited from her father. That was always something she saw in Logan, what she loved about him.  
But when she looked at the two men in her life through the window from a distance, the dark haired handsome guys with that intense stare out of brown eyes, that could vary their darkness depending on their mood, she fell in love over and over again. She always pictured herself as a girls-mom, and every wish and imagination came true with Emma. Endless giggles, polishing their nails, movie nights, shopping tours. But having a son, oh boy, that was something she couldn't imagine in her wildest dreams. And it turned out to be wonderful. Of course he often gave her some snarky answers and wasn't always pleased to fold the laundry and vacuum the living room. But then there were moments like last week, his hazel eyes lightened up when she came down the stairs in her navy blue dress, and he said "Momma, you look so beautiful. I know why Dad never stopped loving you." She laughed and blushed and heard her husband hissing "Such a kissass!", but smiling and winking at her. (Not to mention what he whispered into her ear some minutes later.) Such moments she wouldn't trade for anything. The love of a son was something special.

Jess and Rick were sitting in Luke's Diner, which was actually more Cesar's and Emilio's Diner lately. His uncle retired five years ago, but still came over to do the accounting because he didn't trust anyone and sometimes made his famous fluffy pancakes.  
"You see that sign?" Jess pointed out to the shabby "Luke's special omelette" offer that was framed at the wall.  
"Yeah?" His son looked up while shoveling french toast in his mouth.  
"That's still my handwriting from my time here in Stars Hollow. Before you were born Luke wanted to throw it away, but your mom put some layer stuff on it to make it immortal. She said it's like a ghost from the past."  
"Huh. Those Gilmore women with their weird, sentimental stuff. Why am I related to that?" Rick rolled his eyes. His father laughed and took a sip of his coffee. He looked around and couldn't help to feel also quite a bit sentimental. Seeing the corner where he spend many afternoons reading, observing Rory, talking with her. Knowing the appartment above, a place he could call home, although he didn't appreciated it that much when he was young.  
"Did you ever have other girlfriends here in Stars Hollow?", Rick asked. "I don't picture you as an eremit when it comes to the ladies. I mean, from all your fanletters or embarrassing women at your authorings that give you their number, I know you're still in the game. And now you're already old." He smirked and licked syrup from his plate.  
Jess grinned. "Bloodhound. Stop snooping in my personal stuff."  
"Still waiting for your answer."  
"Geez. Well, maybe there was someone else in Pleasantville."  
His son showed his teeth. "Fill me in."  
"There's not so much to tell you. Never went so far to know her last name. She was blonde, cute and yeah, well, we never talked that much."  
"Uh-huh."  
"I was just two years older than you are, don't blame me for that. I'm sure you prefer the not talking part with Aimee."  
Rick returned his glance without blinking. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Dad."  
"Sure. We all pretend that the car park scene never happened." Both smirked at each other.  
"Coffee?" Emilio asked and wiggled with the coffee pot. Both Mariano men lifted their cup. Cesar's son Emilio was four years older than Rick and was leaving Stars Hollow after this summer to go to college. Jess smiled. "How's Sayuri doing?"  
"Fine. She found an appartment nearby the campus", Emilio responded.  
"Wow. With Steve and Kwan?", Jess mocked him.  
Emilio rolled his eyes. "They wish. Ricky, make a note: never date a girl who has older twin brothers."  
"Ay ay, Sir", he saluted. "But what about older twin sisters? Can I date them?"  
"Then I'd say you're a lucky bastard." Emilio sighed.  
"Guys, please." Jess shifted in his seat. The door behind them opened. "Thank God", he stated.  
Luke entered his diner. "Look at them, my favourite two guys!" He smiled at Jess and Rick.  
"Hey, Pop! There you are!" Rick got up and hugged him. Jess smiled slightly. Rick always tried to play cool, but Luke was his favourite. And Jess couldn't see why not. He felt the same about his uncle. He was his father figure, the one he looked up to and he always felt home around him.  
Luke in turn saw so much of Jess in Ricky, the grumpy character, the sarcasm, the witty jokes, his thirst for wisdom, the creativity. But in opposite to his dad, Rick grew up with parents who supported him, in an atmosphere where he could live up to his needs and wishes. Luke was proud of both of them.  
"Pop, I just teased Dad because of his smalltown girlfriends. Figured out that mum wasn't the only fruit in Stars Hollow's paradise."  
"Oh geez. Don't remind me of that. Note to yourself: don't put your girls in a closet!"  
Rick grinned. "Today's my day, I learn so many lessons for my life!"  
"Can we please stop this conversation now?" Jess looked out of the window. Suddenly he started laughing. He spotted Rory right in the gazebo, also staring at him. He waved. It seemed like she looked right through him.  
"Listen, talk about closets and twins and whatever, I'm gonna look what I can do for my sweet wife." He grabbed his jacket.  
"Gross." Rick blew his nose.

Rory smiled as he came closer. "Remember when we sat here and read to each other?"  
He smirked. "I prefered the bridge or other more private places. The gazebo was just to show off. Hey townies, how can I make my innocent girlfriend blush at public places? Look and learn from the master!"  
She giggled. "Silly man." For a moment they both sat in silence. "I love showing the kids where we met, where I grew up. It's so special. Everytime we're here as a family, I feel.. dazzled. Imagine I've told ya back in these days what we will sit here, having two beautiful children."  
"At the moment there is only one child. It's crazy that Em is in California. I'm just happy that Lily's keeping an eye on her."  
"Yeah, I know. I miss her."  
"Hey Bro!" Someone yelled. The couple turned around and saw Doula waving at them. Jess stood up and whistled at her. "Getting big, huh?" He hugged her. "Always teasing me. It's not my fault, it's your nephew who's big and uses me as a living room." Doula said with an annoyed undertone. The couple laughed.  
"Doula, seeing you makes me a bit jealous. Soon you gonna have a little baby!", Rory swooned.  
"Babe, that ship is long sailed. We're old people now. In fact, we could be grandparents", Jess said.  
"Pssh. Don't say something like that", Rory said in horror.  
"Bro, you still looking good, don't worry. My friend Kelsey is really digging you... hot author, some grey hair, that dreamy gaze. She always wants me to introduce you to her."  
"Stop it. Let's go over to Liz and TJ. I think it's time."


	8. 2019 - Spring

2019 - Spring

He was sitting on Rory's couch in her appartment in Queens. The last almost two years it became a familiar place to him. He looked around. Emma was making some shaky steps at the coffee table and from time to time she looked at him and made her cute laughing face, where she squealed and her eyes became like slots. He smiled at her. "Good job!"  
This morning he went to the supermarket with her, buying some groceries and diapers, because Rory had an interview with a local radio station. Due to her book release six months ago, she got some contacts and was now partnering the "Help Your Mommas Out" foundation, where they supported single mothers, to provide a safe and secure place for them and their children, to encourage and inspire them to be better women, mothers and community leaders. Rory loved every minute of it.  
When he was standing in line at the checkout, Emma was sitting in the shopping cart and desperately wanted to keep the coffee creamer in her chubby hands, bursting out in tears when Jess tried to take it away from her to place it on the cash register. "S'okay sweetie, keep it. I know the code by heart", the blonde cashier winked at her.  
"Thanks, you made my day", Jess sighed and put the other stuff out of his cart.  
"No problem. Your daughter looks like an angel!" She smiled. "$28,75."

He didn't correct people anymore, he got tired of it. And he couldn't blame them, they looked like a family. When it was the three of them, he still felt a bit uncomfortable when someone assumed him to be the father in front of Rory, not sure if she's okay with it. But she also decided to just smile slightly and keep it like that.  
Truth is, he was ready to be a family. They met almost every weekend alone or with some friends, had some business and coffee dates during the week, driving together to Stars Hollow last month to celebrate Christmas, where he overheard a curious Lorelai, who was interrogating Rory if there's something between them or not. He almost could hear Rory blushing, although she was out of his sight, stuttering that they're just friends and he's doing a lot for her and Emma. Jess heard the nervousness and the trembling of her voice and that alone gave him hope: it's not over.  
He wasn't pining or he wasn't doing all of this just to get something. He really did because he cared for her and the kid. And he made a pact to himself that this time, it wasn't him who made the first step. He gave her so many opportunities in the past, now it's her turn. Both of them couldn't deny that there was still a connection between them, some electrical voltage. They were friendly, there was sometimes a playful banter, and some nights, when he was laying in bed, he heard her sweet voice from the wedding echoing in his head, telling him she never met someone else who understood her as well as he did. There was this drunken night, on Rory's birthday last October, some months ago, when they've all stayed in Bushwick, Jess, Rory, Matt, Eva and Todd. Lorelai was taking care of Emma, giving Rory a free night out. Tipsy and happy, she wanted to take an uber back home, but Jess refused to let her go.  
"This time you'll stay with me here. S'too late already."  
"Oh, is that your pick up line?", she asked and giggled, but gave in and followed him.  
"No, no, no. My pick up lines are more tricky. More contentious." He grinned.  
"Give me one! Pretend I'm one of these edgy hipster girls you like, with their ripped jeans and gym bags and dyed hair."  
He let out a husky laugh. "You're a crazy woman."  
"Jess, please!" She grabbed his arm and tried to punch him.  
"But you have to promise to keep your hands off of me. Just a warning. I'm a pro." She stuck out her tongue in response.  
"Well, firstly I would lean over to her...", he pushed Rory gently to the housewall, "then I'd give her an intense look in the eyes..", he licked his lips and came closer, "and then I'd ask her... is your daddy a baker? Because you've got some nice buns!"  
Rory stared at him, with soft knees, but when his last words reached her brain and she saw his sassy grin, she slapped him with her purse and started laughing. "You're awful!"  
"I just did what you desired. But hey, the pushing and staring part was quite okay, huh?"  
Even in the dark surrounding, he saw her blushing and couldn't hold back a grin. Yup, still working.  
Back in his appartment, he brushed his teeth and placed himself on the couch, watching Rory who was dressed in one of his shirts, due to the fact she didn't plan to sleep over. He sighed. He gotta stop having inappropriate thoughts or he'd need an extra cold shower.  
Rory smiled shyly. "G'Night. Thanks for your... bed." She swallowed and her face got red.  
He smiled in return. "Anytime. Night, Ror."  
One day she will be ready.

Jess shook his head as if he wanted to get rid of these memories. He heard keys and soon after he saw Rory entering her living room. She smiled at them. "Hey, you two. How are you doing?"  
"Ma-ma!", Emma squealed and hugged her leg, "Hey baby, I've missed you." She placed a kiss on her head.  
"We're fine. Did some grocery shopping, she slept for an hour and a half, I was able to make two important phone calls and there's a casserolle in your oven."  
She stared at him. "How are you doing this? Being superman?" Rory went to the kitchen and was about to make coffee.  
"I'd prefer batman, but yeah..", he smiled and watched Emma, who was doing some acrobatics at the coffee table. The little girl turned around, smiled brightly, pointed out to him and simply stated: "Da-da."  
He froze. Again, she grinned and walked towards him. "Da-da!"  
"Uh, um, well, it's Jess, Em, we have to practice this again." He pinched her in the cheek.  
"Jess." He looked up and saw Rory staring at him. "Yeah?" Suddenly the air felt thick and hot.  
She came some steps closer. Slowly he got up, not disconnecting her eyes. Her lips shivered and she cupped his head in both of her hands. "I want us. You. me. As in in a couple. As in... a family."  
His heart was beating so fast, he heard it pumping, running, screaming. He opened his mouth, but no words could escape from it. Instead he leaned a bit over, finding himself lost in a blue ocean, waiting for a response, not forcing anything. A second later he could feel her sweet lips again, fervently kissing him, new and yet familiar. Jess pushed her closer to him, groaning into her open mouth, sucking her bottom lip. With a last hard kiss on the lips he remembered there's still a toddler with them and he stepped away. Rory's eyes were brighter than ever, she smiled and he loved to see her rosy cheeks.  
"Finally." He smirked.  
"Yeah, finally. You know I... I love you."  
He tried hard not to gasp, his ears ringing. Those words out of her mouth, not just in his imagination, made him dizzy and happy, all at once. He took her hand, squeezing it. "Never stopped loving you."

He felt a tiny hand pulling on his shirt. "Da-da!" Emma lifted her arms in order to be picked up by him.  
"C'mon pumpkin. Maybe you're ready for a second nap. Dada really needs some quality time with Mommy now."


	9. 2023 - Autumn

2023 - Autumn

Jess was standing in front of the building, drinking his tea to go and waiting for Emma. She just started school four weeks ago and had sort of an inner fight every morning - she really was eager and zealous to learn new things, but she didn't like to follow the rule of being there on time and waking up very early. Jess smiled. He agreed with her.  
Normally it was Rory who picked her up but due to her pregnancy she didn't feel too well this day and Jess kindly stepped in. In fact, it was a nice interruption to the latest script he was editing, that gave him a headache and the desire to punch someone in the face.  
The bell rang and kids started to rush outside the doors, babbling, screaming, not taking care of their steps. "Geez", he muttered to himself, while two boys were stepping on his toes.  
In a distance he saw Emma and instantly his mood got better. Her normally straight light brown hair seemed a bit fuzzy and her blue eyes were shining while she explained something to the adult next to her. In a second she recognized him and smiled widely. "Daddy!", she yelled and ran into his arms. "Hey pumpkin!", he placed a quick kiss on her hair.  
"Hello, I'm Mr. Trivinsky, Emma's sports teacher. Nice to finally meet you." The man with the glasses shook his hand.  
"My pleasure. Jess Mariano." Jess smiled politely.  
"Mr T, that's my Dad! He's very sporty! He works out and runs for hours. Mummy says he's one crazy cookie."  
Both men laughed. A boy in Emma'a age with reddish hair passed by and shot a glance at them.

As Jess and Emma almost arrived at their car, the boy appeared again on his bike and hissed "That's not your Dad, Gilmore. I know from Isabella!" and rushed away. Emma looked after him, speechless.  
Jess sighed. "Let's go." He opened the car door for her.  
They drove for some minutes and Emma didn't say a word. Jess felt a bit helpless and serched for the right words. He knew that such situations will come up although there are lot of kids that have different or unusual family he also knew that it was not an easy topic for Emma. She was his daughter and he was her dad, you don't need a DNA test to prove it, it was out of love. But sometimes she felt lost and in between, because there was also the Huntzberger family.  
"Hey Em. Say something."  
She just stared out of the window.  
"Em, don't listen to what mini Ed Sheeran said. You're lucky to have two Dads. You're special."  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw that she wiped her eyes. Damn, no tears please.  
He sighed and made an u-turn with spinning tires. The girl was startled and looked at him with wide eyes.  
"What are you doing?", she shrieked.  
"It's Taco Bell time."

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in the fast food temple, eating burritos and wraps and drinking root beer.  
She slowly chewed and watched her father. He looked back at her.  
"Sweets, listen. There will always be people around you, in school, in college, at your workplace, in your neighbourhood, who want to find reasons to mock you. Some people's lifegoal is to make others feel bad. Sad, but true. But you know what? You're a Gilmore! You're strong and self-confident. Should I tell you something about Auntie Paris?"  
Emma nodded.  
"She was very mean to Mum when they've been in highschool. She tried to hold her down and they were fighting often. But Mummy tried to look beyond her angry attitude and eventually they became friends."  
"So, you mean I have to be friends with stupid Matty?"  
Jess laughed. "No, you don't have to. You can decide on your own who should be your friend or not. I just want to tell ya, sometimes there's a reason why others seem to be mean or rude. Don't pay too much attention to it. That fuels the bad behaviour of others."  
He smiled encouragingly to her. "And hey, as I said, you have two Dads. That's cool. If you think one is stupid, you still have the other one."  
Emma started to laugh. "Yeah, that's kinda cool."  
"And we both think that we have the best daughter ever."  
The girl still looked a bit concerned. "But Dad..."  
"Yeah?" Jess slurped with his straw.  
"Soon my baby brother is there, Mummy said so. But he will have only you as his Dad, right? Maybe you'll like him more."  
"Oh dear. Stop saying that. You're my first love, okay?"  
"But Mummy said she is your first love!"  
"Well, she's wrong, okay? But don't tell her, it's our little secret." Both smirked at each other and Emma giggled joyfully.  
"So... everything's good?"  
"Yeah, good."  
"Then let's head home."

When they've arrived at their townhouse ten minutes later, Jess saw a familiar car in front of it. "Oh geez, speaking of the devil." He fumbled out the keys and opened the door.  
"Auntie Paris!", Emma screamed and rushed into the house.  
Jess followed her and instantly heard the well-known voice of Paris, talking insistently to Rory, shortly interrupted by hugging Emma.  
"Hey Gellar, relax, you're talking to a pregnant woman", he stated and leaned forward to kiss Rory.  
"That's obvious, Mariano, huge belly, swollen feet and enourmous breasts."  
"Paris!", Rory shouted.  
"I'm a doctor, I'm totally professional. Don't make a big hoo-ha about it. These are facts."  
"Where have you been? Got some problems at school?", Rory asked.  
"Nope, there was a Taco Bell emergency", Jess replied and he and Emma shared a knowing look.  
"I'm gonna do my homework", their daughter said and disappeared in her room.  
"Taco Bell? Seriously?" Paris blew her nose in disgust.  
"Hey, be quiet. Remember that it was me who introduced you to fast food. And remember our jolly nights in Bushwick." Jess grinned at the blonde woman.  
Rory smiled. She liked those nights in the burger bar, with Jess, Paris and some others, being in their early thirties, all settled in New York, rambling about books, music, families. She was afraid to start a new life, being pregnant, but surrounded with the right people, you always feel like home. They all accepted Emma, she had loving babysitters around that allowed her to have also some alone time, she had Jess and Paris, both always arguing over their love-hate relationship, and they've become a strange, but nevertheless close squad. Oh, those New York days.

Later this evening Rory was laying in bed, trying to read something and finding a position more comfortable for her back. Jess entered the bedroom, rubbing his face, shirtless and Rory caught his eye, smiling at him. "Sorry I've been such an annyoing woman these days." She sighed.  
Jess laughed. "These days? What about..."  
"Oh, stop it." Rory interrupted him and stared at him, showing her wrinkled fold.  
"Sorry, babe. Just kidding." He sat next to her. "You're not annoying. And remember, you're having my son. We have a lifetime to annoy you back."  
"Geez, don't remind me of that."  
"Oh and hey, I've thought about it. I'm okay with the name. The only requirement is a cool nickname but I've already came up with something."  
"You are? Thank you so much! Jess, that means so much to me." She was beaming with joy.  
"I know."  
"Richard William Mariano. What a great name. Like, he can become anything. The world awaits him!"  
Jess smirked. Richard William Mariano. Or Rick, like he wants him to be called. Rick Mariano. His son.  
"Now I only have to change her last name into Mariano. Or, let's face reality, Gilmore-Mariano. This woman is stubborn", he thought to himself, while she continued to talk about Rick's great future and snuggled up to him.


	10. 2017 - Winter

2017 - Winter

"There you are, Mariano." The blonde woman with the short hair waved at him.  
"Paris", he stated and grabbed a seat next to her. "Rory's there in a minute. She just texted me."  
"Well then." She looked him in the eyes, piercing brown. "You feel uncomfortable? Being alone with me?"  
"Um, no. Should I?"  
"Dunno." She observed him. Jess ordered a beer and talked briefly to the waitress.  
"So, Kerouac, tell me about your past. And with past I mean, women. Or men. Not that I'm biased."  
"Okay, now I feel uncomfortable." He rolled his eyes.  
"Come on. Don't be shy. I just wanna know what I can expect of you. Rory's my best friend. She just had a baby. And not yours."  
"Damn Paris, now you've revealed a secret. Don't do that again to me."  
"Rory didn't make the best decisions in life. Geez, I don't wanna start. But truth is, I always liked you. You're not like this little puppy Dean or the adult version of Richie Rich, besides you're not... what is the word again? Oh yeah, married or engaged. Wow. And you're also not someone she doesn't remember the name."  
"Poor Paul."  
"Was it Paul? I thought Pete. Whatever."  
"Listen, Paris. At the moment, Rory and I are just friends. And I'm totally okay with it. I fell for Emma and I'll always be there for both of them. Rory and I share a history. But as I said, at the moment, that's all. I think Rory has to find out on her own what she really wants in her life. Without pressure."  
"And that's enough for you?"  
"Totally. I want the real Rory, the girl I fell in love with so many years ago. I mean we're adults now, with all our packages. Or babies", he smirked, "but I think she got lost somewhere and has to pick up the pieces. I'm ready to help but the main part is up to her. Being the other woman, treating others like crap? That's not who she was."  
"True words."  
"I mean, we both knew that she wouldn't remain the blue-eyed innocent girl forever. And it's good that she came out of protected Stars Hollow and the bubble she lived in. We all make mistakes and stumble. It's a learning process. It's not the mistakes that define us, but how we correct them."  
"Wise man."  
"Years of practise." He took a sip.  
"But now back to your past. I'm curious. Being a Beatnik means also a lot of fuckery."  
"Geez. You're obsessed. Missing Doyle?"  
"Shoot, Mariano."  
"Well, I'm 34 years old. Born and raised in New York City. Several stops in California and Philly. What do you expect? As an author I needed some inspirations." He smiled smugly at her.  
"Details, please."  
"You're a desperate woman. Are you digging on me?" Jess played with the fork in front of him. "Well, of course I've met some women in the last couple of years. But only with one it got more serious."  
"Besides Rory?"  
He looked at her. "Yeah, of course besides Rory. Her name was Ava and we've dated for 3 years."  
"What happened?"  
"Life. She wanted commitment and I wasn't ready to buy her a ring. It would have been dishonest of me. Promising something without meaning it."  
"I see. But still... you're... experienced?"

"Hey guys, sorry for being late!", a female voice appeared behind them.  
"Good lord. You're my rescue", Jess groaned, as he saw Rory sitting next to him.  
She laughed. "What did I miss?"  
"Your crazy friend wanted to know all about my sex life. She was totally digging on me."  
"You wish. I'm a gynecologist. I'm just a professional." Paris showed her teeth.  
Rory blushed and arranged her hair. "Well, then let's change the topic."  
"Oh hell no, we've just started. Jess, continue."  
"Okay, as you desire. But I tell you, Fifty Shades of Grey is a fucking Disney movie in comparison to my stories. I can totally keep up with having a drug-addicted mum and a sad childhood."  
"You've read that crap?", Paris cried in horror.  
"Nope. But I've watched the first movie. A man has to do, what a man has to do... to get into someone's panties."  
"Okay, we'll drop that conversation now." Jess smirked in amusement as he saw some stress patches appearing on Rory's neck.  
"Can you imagine someone wanted to marry him, Gilmore?", Paris asked.  
"Um, well...", Rory looked first at Paris, then at Jess, "... it is not a big surprise, isn't it?"  
"I was never in a relationship with him, that's why I'm asking you. Well, clear your thoughts, I need to use the ladies' room." She jumped up and disappeared.  
For a moment there was silence.  
"Who was it?", Rory asked, but didn't dare to look into his eyes.  
"Name's Ava."  
"Ava... as in... Ava Broom, the one whose pictures are all over your appartment? I've read this name before."  
"Yeah. She's a photographer. All credits belong to her."  
"Very talented woman." Rory tried to smile. "So, you're still friendly? Why have I never met her?"  
He chuckled. "We're not directly friends anymore. But I'd say we still care about each other. She's in a happy place now. And just because we're not a couple, doesn't mean that I instantly hate her photography and tear them down."  
"You're right. Sorry." She nervously played with the napkin. "Did Luke meet her once?"  
Jess looked a bit startled. "Well, yeah. Your Mum, too. We visited Stars Hollow one time around Thanksgiving. Listen, give me a minute. There's a client at the corner, I really need to talk to him", he stood up and pointed at a bearded guy with glasses. Rory just nodded.

She sighed. Stupid feelings. Stupid hormones. She took out her phone and breathed in. Should she really do it? Her thoughts were running crazy and the next second she opened up the browser and typed in "Ava Broom". Some artsy sites popped up and Rory immediately saw the Facebook Profile. "Okay, only one picture", she said to herself and clicked the link. The profile appeared and there was girl with honey skin, hazel eyes and blonde hair. High cheekbones, a subtle smile. Damn. She's beautiful.  
Rory looked at Jess who was talking to the guy. He laughed and looked so free and confident. Of course there were girls like Ava after him.

An hour later he walked her to her car.  
"So, Emma's with Daya?", he asked.  
"Yeah, she is. Daya is so nice to her. Perfect babysitter." She observed him and started to walk more slowly.  
"Truth or dare?", she asked and tried to sound unconcerned.  
He snickered. "Oh boy. Well, then I'd take truth. Too tired to do some activities."  
"Do you believe in love at all?"  
Jess stopped walking. He slightly shook his head, turning to her. "Why?"  
"Oh well, I just.. I was just thinking about it. You turned down Ava who seemed to be beautiful and you had a lot in common and so I've thought..."  
"Look Rory, it's not that easy. I think I loved her, yeah. She's stunning and intelligent. But she belonged to someone who made her a priority. I was not that person, to be honest. But well, nevertheless, yes, I believe in love at all. Of course. Look at Emma. How can you not believe in love after seeing her?" Both of them continued walking.  
"That's cute, Mariano."  
"I know, I know. A baby who made me sappy. Didn't see that one coming. But hey, I cannot resist those blue eyes. It's my destiny." He smiled and stopped in front of her car. "G'night, Rory."


	11. 2019 - Summer

2019 - Summer

"Let's do that." He breathed out.  
"Yes." She squeezed his left hand.

"Oh, there you are! Come in, come in!" Lorelai opened the door and waved with an inviting gesture.  
"Hi", Rory squeaked shyly.  
"Hey", Jess agreed with a raspy voice.  
"Um, hi!" Lorelai looked at them quite a bit confused. "As I've already said, come in." Her gaze became suspicious.  
"Nana!", Emma squeeled and released Jess' hand to run to her Grandmother.  
"Hey Sweets, I've missed ya! Why is your Mummy paler than usual and that cocky nephew of mine seems like only two feet tall? What did they do, dear?"  
"Geez, stop calling me that or I insist to call you Auntie Lorelai", Jess snapped in return.  
"And you're back. Missed you already, grumpy cat. Luke, the kids are here!"

"So. We had dinner, we've talked about the foundation, Rory, I'm so proud of you, Jess, you're publishing some short stories, wonderful, Emma is doing fine and she's napping in the guest room. Everything's fine. We're fine. And I still have the impression there is some more."  
Luke crossed his arms and watched his wife. "Did I miss something?"  
"You always miss something, hun, but I guess this time I'm not updated either."  
Rory blushed and felt Jess' hand grabbing for hers under the table. His facial expression didn't change.  
She swallowed hard and was searching for the right words, although she practised them a hundred times in front of her mirror. "Well, Mum, umm, Luke, it's.. well..."  
"Let me speak, Ror." Jess interfered and gave her one of his crooked smiles. Lorelai frowned.  
"Well, Lorelai's not exactly a foretune teller, but there's something we want you to know. Some weeks ago Rory and I decided to, umm, build up a relationship again. Not simply as in a friendship, but umm, as in a couple. Equal partners. And I didn't use the term 'we try again" or something blurry like this, no, I'm dead serious. I'm there for her and for Em, f'course. I won't leave them."  
Rory bit her lip. His words had such an healing effect on her. Nervously she watched the reactions of her Mum and Luke.  
Lorelai first seemed startled but then a smile was plastered on her face. "Geez, finally! I'd say praise the Lord, but I don't wanna offend him."  
"Finally?", Rory asked. "What do you mean?"  
"Oh babe. You were playing cat and mouse for like... what is it now, almost 18 years? I think you just needed time to be both at the same place. And the last two years, come on?! A lotta tension was going on here! I mean, no offense, but you're what, hulk?", she looked at Jess, "how can you not have inappropriate thoughts when you're looking at him?"  
"Okay, well I guess it's now my time to step in, first of all, please, Lorelai, he's still my nephew and even though I have to admit he's a handsome fellow, please keep it in a right place." Lorelai pouted at Luke's words. "And then, well, I can only say I'm happy for ya. Even though some of you think I'm not getting subtle hints", he glazed at his wife who stuck out her tongue, "...I'm not mentally ill. And I never believed you when you said you're over her." He winked at Jess who kind of blushed.  
"Thank you, Luke!" Rory gave him a warm smile. "If he'll be my Luke to Emma, she's a happy girl."  
He answered her smile with shining eyes. "I think he'll be so much more to her."  
"Okay, enough guys. I'll have to live up to my badass image and my eyes are starting to sweat if you'll continue", Jess smirked. Truth was, Rory and Luke were almost the only ones who could make him feel like this. Although Emma and Doula were right behind.  
"Yeah, stop it. Let's get serious. So... you sealed the deal? Licked the envelope and..."  
"Mum! Stop it!", Rory groaned and felt heat everywhere.  
Jess couldn't stop himself from laughing but was immediately quiet when he exchanged glances with his uncle.  
"Sorry", he muttered.  
"Don't be embarrassed! We're like four grown-up people in here and honey, I remember that we once talked about your glowing desire to have sex with that former hoodlum."  
"Well yeah Mum, thank you very much for mentioning this, but you may remember that he wasn't with us in this room back then. The same is true with Luke. And I'd prefer to not talk about anything of this right now."  
"Right now! You said right now! That means you definetely will tell me later!", Lorelai shrieked.  
"I'm so happy that you already know my family and this quirky town, so you cannot run away", Rory whispered to Jess and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Well, I'm kinda part of it", he simply said.

"Hey."  
"Hey." Jess turned around when he heard Luke's voice. He was in the living room checking his mails because he waited for a response from his partner Matt. Emma was sleeping and Rory and Lorelai went out to get icecream, but everyone knew it was just an excuse for Lorelai to check out on Rory.  
"So... Rory and Jess. Jess and Rory. I've said this once, many years ago."  
"Well, then, get used to it again."  
"And you're sure about it? It's not only Rory and Lorelai and Emily like it was before, there's also a child. And this is serious, Jess."  
"There's a child? Huh. I've never seen one."  
"Jess, please."  
"Listen. I know. I well know. I'm taking care of Em since she was born. First I thought it's strange and I wasn't sure how I'd handle it. But there she was and my worries were gone. My life was okay before, I was happy. I love my job, my friends are cool. Things with Liz got better with the years and hey, you cannot resist Doula. But now I have a real purpose. Em and Rory are my family. I'm grounded, Luke. No reasons to run away."  
"Okay."  
"Funny story somehow. We've been lone wolves. Now we've got families... April, Emma..."  
"I've always got you as well, Jess." Their eyes met.  
"Thanks. I know. Geez, that's so strange. Our family's strange. So many half/step/whatever vibes, it's scary. You know April met Lily on her latest trip to the West Coast?"  
"She told me. Keeps me updated. Lily took her to a gay bar and now she told me she's uncertain about herself. I tell ya, having a daughter is never boring."  
Jess laughed. "I'd prefer girls for Emma anytime."  
Luke smiled in return. "She's a good kid. And... you're um, okay with.. you know?"  
"Rockefeller? Yup. He's her father, can't change the fact."  
A heartbreaking cry came out of the guest room. "Duty calls." Jess winked at his uncle and went after Emma.

"Shh, pumpkin, s'alright. We're not home, but at your Nana's place. I know how Stars Hollow can be shocking, but we're here with ya." Her face was hidden between his shoulder and his neck and she still was sobbing.  
Lorelai watched them from the door. They just arrived with a massive amount of icecream and maraschino cherries.  
Emma calmed down and Jess put her back in her crib. "Sleep well, little monster."  
He turned and stopped when he saw Lorelai. "Whoa. Since when are you so quiet?"  
"Oh, I'm a pro when it comes to moving around without making a noise. I was raised at the Gilmore mansion, remember?"  
"Vaguely." He smirked.  
"So.. today you stay here officially with my daughter in the guest room slash her former bedroom?"  
"I'm not sure if I should answer that."  
"Oh, I know many answers after my short walk with Rory... tiger."  
"Okay, that's my cue to start running. Ror?", he went into the living room, "never leave me alone again with your mother."


	12. 2023 - Autumn II

Rory was sitting in the nursery and crying dramatically. In her hand she was holding a little music box.  
As soon as Jess realized the situation, he kneeled down and touched her slightly.  
"Hey, what's up? What happened?", he asked calmly.  
The brunette woman looked at him with teary eyes, still sobbing and having an "ugly cry face". Jess smirked at this thought but was smart enough not to mention it in this very moment. Damn those pregnancy hormones.  
"I'm just... sad. So sad. So sad." She started crying again.  
"But why, babe? Everything's fine! We finished with the nursery two days ago, I convinced your Mum not to paint everything blue, because you know, fuck gender, we're totally ready to meet our son." He stroke her arm.  
"I.. I don't know. I was looking for his bibs and counting the tiny socks and suddenly... something came over me. What if you never left for California? What if we'd dated during my time at Yale? What if.."  
"Ror, hey, come on." He tugged her to his chest. A lotta "what if's" in the last couple of weeks.  
"We've talked about it. Screw any "what if's." We cannot change anything. But we can enjoy what we're having now."  
"But... "  
"No but. You know what happened to us? Life. With all it's ups and downs. That's normal. We learn from our mistakes, our past. Imagine angsty emo Jess as a father to Emma. Geez. Not possible. Imagine him seeing you with your Yale friends while he still was working at Walmart. You think that would have went well? I doubt it. So please, leave those thoughts behind. "  
She sniffed. "Okay. You know I love you, right?"  
He smiled. "I love you, too. And to distract you a bit, I've got something for ya."  
"Oh yeah?" Her blue eyes lit up.  
"Fresh from the press." He stood up and brought her a medium size black book.  
She frowned. "What is it?" Her eyes opened up wide. "Your moleskine? Your journal?"  
"Kind of. Some letters to Em and Rick. Explaining myself."  
Rory stared mouth-open at the pages, seeing his edgy handwriting, putting together beautiful words.  
"Not for the public, just for you. And them, of course. Maybe when they're older." He winked and stroke his hair back.

"You may wanna have a glance at the first page."  
His girlfriend turned back to the beginning. The first page. The dedication.  
"Letters to my children", she read, "Dedicated to their Mum, my forever love story."  
She looked up and met his brown eyes, who were a shade darker than usual. Something was different, like slow motion, all other background noises suddenly disappeared.  
"Rory", he said with a raspy voice, his face was serious. "Will you marry me?"  
She stared at him, seeing his eyes that were waiting for an answer, his mouth, slightly open, a curl of his hair that sticked out stubbornely. All of their shared memories appeared on her mind like an odd black and white movie, beginning from their first encounter in her room back in Stars Hollow until seeing him snuggled up together on the couch with Emma yesterday, after they both watched Aristocats.  
"Yes", she said with a bright smile, "of course, yes!" She started giggling and put his cheek in her hand.  
"That's... cool." Jess stared intensely at her and coughed. "Well, that wasn't an appropriate expression, but yeah.. never done that." He smirked. "I hope you didn't plan to have red roses and candles and stuff like that..."  
"Oh yeah, because that would totally be Mariano-style", she interrupted his speech.  
"... but I've got that." He pulled out a little box from his pocket, opening it and Rory saw a beautiful ring, a rose-gold finish with a lot of tiny diamonds around it.  
She gasped. "Oh my god, Jess, that's beautiful!"  
He took her hand. "I read that such a ring.. umm, when the ring rail is entirely surrounded by diamonds, it's referred to as an eternity ring or a memoir ring. It is a symbol of unforgettable moments, because every diamond can stand for a special event. I thought that's fitting."  
"It's perfect." She was beaming with joy and watched him putting the ring on her finger. She reached out to kiss him fiercely. "Can't wait until that belly is not in the way anymore", she sighed.  
Jess chuckled. "You're looking fine. With belly. Without belly. My future wife is always a catch."  
"Future wife, huh?"  
"Sounds good."  
"Sounds right."

Later she found herself alone in the love seat in the living room, enjoying the silence and having a cup of tea on her own.

She ate some of the oatmeal cookies with pecan nut bites from Sookie that she was craving lately.  
Then she breathed in and took out the journal again. She flipped to a random page and started reading.

Dear Emma,

today I've found you sitting behind our couch with a box of crackers, crumbles all over you and you literally got caught red-handed. I was just about to give you a lecture about not eating just before dinner or not making the living room dirty or whatever reason you'd imagine, because I was the adult in this situation and guess what, that's what I'd supposed to do. But then I stopped for a second and realized that's not important. Sometimes I'm having cookies between meals, too. Sometimes I leave dirty cups or plates and annoy your Mum with it. Sometimes I also feel the urge to hide myself behind the couch, just to be alone for a moment. It's okay. So I just smiled at you and didn't say a word. I want you to feel loved, home, secure. I want you to be the person you want to be, not someone else's idea. I want you to feel welcomed here, even when you're a teenager and Mum and I won't always agree with you. We give you some boundaries, of course, but only because we love you. You're so precious to us, Em.  
I'm thankful to be your father even we don't share the same blood. But we both love the same woman the most, your Mum. You and her, you're so similar and yet different. And the both of you combined is my idea of perfect.  
Be wild. Be loud. Be passionate. Make crumbles. Be my Emma.  
Love,  
Dad

Rory swallowed and felt tears in her eyes. She was so thankful that he gave her a glimpse of his emotions through those letters. And reading them made her even more convinced that marrying him was the best decision she could make. She looked at her ring again. "So beautiful", she murmured.  
Curiously she turned to the next page.

Hey Rick,

you're not even born yet, bud, but my ideas of what we gonna do some day together are running wild.  
Will you share my love of reading books? Writing stuff? Loving blue-eyed girls?  
What will you look like? Will you resemble me? Or having your mother's great brain? I'll hope so.  
Yesterday I've talked to your grandfather - still totally weird to write this because you know, I don't really refer to him as my father. But he deserved to know and I guess he was kinda thrilled to hear about you. I mean, kinda thrilled as you can be as a Mariano. You'll learn about this.  
I just want you to know that I'm not him. Maybe we both had the tendency to run away when things went crazy and seemed too hard to handle, but I won't ever leave you. You're a choice, Rick. My choice. Your sister taught me to have unconditional love and my love for you and her won't change.  
Can't wait to meet you, Ricky. Stay safe!  
Dad

Rory sighed. That was not her happy ending. It was just the beginning.


	13. 2035 - Summer

2035 - Summer

"Wooohooo, my baby girl is eighteen! Eighteen! Let's fly to Europe and drink some liquor!"  
Lorelai entered the Gilmore-Mariano kitchen with loud screaming. "Oh, there's no baby girl."  
"Well, I'm still your baby girl, right?" Rory turned around and smiled at her mother.  
"Well... kinda." Lorelai didn't seem to be convinced and kissed her daughter's cheek quickly. "Not very nice!", Rory responded.  
"Where is she?"  
"In her room."  
"And you're... cooking?"  
Rory laughed. "Mum, will this never stop? I'm cooking, yeah! You know that I like it... Jess taught me so many things. We've attended cooking classes together. I really like it, it's fun."  
"You're adopted. I think it's time to face it now."  
"Oh boy."  
"Who is adopted? Me? Is it not enough to have two Dads and one of them is my Mum's cousin?", a voice appeared.  
"Emma Lorelai Gilmore, stop it! He's not my cousin!"  
"There's my girl! Happy birthday baby!" Lorelai hugged her granddaughter fiercely. "Let's head to Europe!"  
"Drinking liquor and behave badly?"  
"Amen sister."  
"You two", Rory said while rolling her eyes.  
"So", Lorelai continued, "who is coming to the big party today, Em? Matt? Matty Matt? Your Matt?"  
"Just family today, Nana. Matt is taking me to a birthday date tomorrow evening."  
"Birthday date, huh? Is he himself the present? In his birthday suit? Hah, you get it?"  
"I pretend you never said that."

The doorbell rang and Jess opened it. "Well, hello Mr. Smartypants."  
"Hello to you, Nicholas Sparks."  
Both men grinned at each other. "Come in."  
"Dad!", Emma squealed and rushed into the arms of the blonde man. "You made it!"  
"F'course, sweetheart. Couldn't miss the day you turning into an adult."  
"Yeah, look at me!", she posed in front of him, "old and wise."  
"And stupid", came from a snarky voice behind her. Her little brother Rick passed by.  
Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm so happy you're here, really." She kissed Logan on the cheek.

All the family sat together at the large wooden table. A lot of chairs, a lot of laughter. Many generations, a family unscripted. Emma watched every single one while she silently enjoyed her cake.  
Her parents, her brother, her father, Nana, Grandpa Luke, Auntie Doula, Nana Liz, Sookie, Jackson and their two youngest kids.  
She was happy to see all of them in one room. It wasn't always like that. There was a lot of tension going on, although she knew that the adults always wanted to hide it from her. But she wasn't that naive or stupid. She sometimes overheard her parents talking about Logan, how he always supported his daughter financially, but disappointed her and them often on a personal basis. But she wasn't holding a grudge against him. She knew he had his own family, his business and unfortunately also a bad divorce with Odette three years ago. But seeing him now, laughing with the same crinkled eyes as her own, joking with Rick and secretly sharing a smile with her, she was okay with everything.  
Emma also watched her Dad Jess with his own mother. He once told her about all the problems and arguments from the past, his bad childhood in New York, how he more or less never felt home, his behaviour. When she looked into his warm brown eyes, who never ever harmed her, she barely couldn't imagine what he experienced and how he changed. And after all these years he made peace with his own mother, although Emma could see from his body language that until today he couldn't fully trust her. She sighed and went into the kitchen to get some cream for her coffee.  
"Em, hey. Psh."  
She turned around and saw Jess with an amused smirk.  
"Yeah?"  
"I convinced her."  
"What?"  
"I. Convinced. Her." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
"You... oh my god, really?"  
"Shhhh. Don't make a scene."  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Best present ever!"  
"Hey, you've already started with the presents?" Logan appeared in the doorframe.  
Jess and Emma shared a quick glance.  
"Umm, no, Dad. S'okay."  
"You've got secrets?", Logan asked.  
"She's our daughter, of course", Jess answered. He smirked. "Tell him, Em."  
The girl sighed. "Well, okay. Dad, I'm gonna get a tattoo."  
"Oh, cool. What do you get?"  
Emma looked confused. "Oh cool. That's your response?"  
Logan laughed. "Well, you're eighteen, sweets. I'm just an old man who has to accept your decisions."  
"I'll bet you have one as well", Jess stated. "Frat boys always have some."  
"Dude, I'm 52 years old. Thanks for still relating to me as a frat boy."  
"You're welcome."  
"So?", Emma asked with raised eyebrows.  
Logan sighed. "Well, okay. There could be a tiny little tattoo. You know Finn from my stories, I couldn't hold against him."  
"Show us!"  
"But please, don't show it if it is placed on your butt cheek", Jess whined.  
"It's right above."  
"Leaving."  
Emma laughed at her two fathers. "You're so funny since you get along well."  
"We're not getting along well, geez."  
"Jess, buddy, don't hurt my feelings!" Logan touched his chest dramatically.  
"Just for the record, he's having two tattoos!" Emma pointed at Jess and winked. "He got one while he was drunk, it's a dragon on his shoulder plate. Pretty rad, if you ask me. And five years ago he got 'r²e' inked on his inner arm. Mum always pretends to hate the tattoos, but I think she secretly loves them."  
"Stop the tattoo talk right now!" Rory entered the kitchen, shaking her head. "I have to accept it, but that's all."  
"You still didn't tell me what you get?", Logan asked, showing his teeth to an angry Rory. "To end the topic", he added quickly.  
Emma smiled at Jess. "A small pumpkin on my wrist."  
He smiled back and put his arm around her. Never will he forget the moment between them eighteen long years ago.

{"Hey little pumpkin, I'm Jess. I'll tell ya, the world you just popped in is not always easy. Not always beautiful. But I promise, I'll do everything to make it easier for you.", 2017}


	14. 2024 - Spring

2024 - Spring

"Thanks for taking care of them, Mum!" Rory blew a kiss. "That means a lot to us."  
"Oh honey, it's a pleasure. We love having them here, you know that."  
Rory smiled and took Ricky out of his baby seat. He was cooing and squeaking in his own baby language.  
"Ricky, be a nice boy, okay?" She kissed him on his cheek and hugged him closely. "I'm such a mama. Cannot leave my baby."  
Lorelai smiled. "That's normal. I carried you with me for months while working at the Inn. I couldn't stand the idea to give you to someone else, although some volunteered, especially Mia. She was in fact the only one I allowed to take care of you sometimes."  
Rory sighed. "I dunno, with Emma it was a bit different. I've had to leave her with babysitters because of work and other appointments. And I've had Jess to take care of. But now with Ricky and working from home... I'm becoming a helicopter Mum." Her son tried to stand on his feet, stamping on her lap. "And he's so darn cute!"  
"Yeah, he is." Lorelai stroke his curls. "With a lot of hair. He's gonna have a pompadour like his father. I have to buy him a leather jacket."  
Rory laughed. "Oh, good old days."  
"Now, give me that grandson of mine and have your date night. Maybe there will be some flashbacks of your 'good old days'. Wanna have the apartment above the diner for the night?"  
"Mum?!", Rory hissed and blushed. She handed her Ricky and straightened her blouse.

The two women and the baby entered the backyard, where Luke and Jess already played with Emma. She was sitting on a branch und yelled funny words at her Dad.  
"Emma, we're going! Remember, always listen to Nana and Luke, okay?" Rory told her and got closer.  
"Yeah!", the girl responded. "Bye!"  
"Well, okay, no big farewell scene. Got it." Rory smiled at Jess. "'I'm ready."  
"Bye, Em! Don't forget to play house with Luke. He can't wait to be the Mum again!"  
"Jess, please", Luke groaned, but smiled at Emma who was already screaming joyfully.  
His nephew lifted his little girl from the tree and gave her a quick kiss on her head. "We'll see us tomorrow."  
"But maybe I'm still awake when you're coming back!"  
"I doubt it, pump."  
"But Nana Lorelai lets me stay awake as long as I want!" She already grabbed Luke's arm.  
"Ok, well, thanks again guys and see you this evening or tomorrow, depends on when we're coming back. In case something happens... don't let us know." Jess smirked and pinched his son softly. "Bye, buddy."

An hour later Lorelai and Luke arrived at the new playground that was build up in the forest. Emma immediately ran to the swing and talked to a girl of her age.  
"She's so outgoing. She's easy... Rory was such a shy kid. I've almost had to force her to play or talk with others. And Emma's like... bam. Hello world, it's me, Emma Gilmore."  
"Yeah. I wonder where this comes from...", Luke mumbled and smirked at his wife. "Ya know. Across generations..."  
"It's so special to see your grandkids growing up... I mean... remember that we were considering having kids on our own, right before Emma was born? Maybe it was the universe trying to tell me someting... Lorelai Gilmore, you're old. Old and wrinkled and dry. Leave it behind. Your destiny is to become a grandmother. With glasses and a funny smell. Or, screw the glasses, a monocle", she imitated with a dark voice.  
"Geez." Luke rolled his eyes while softly rocking Ricky in his arms. He looked at him and smiled. The boy looked a lot like Jess. When he was a baby, Luke tried to visit them on a regular basis because he didn't trust his sister Liz. And now, holding this baby and considering him as his grandson was a special feeling, something he never felt before.  
"I think grandchildren are even better."  
"Why?"  
"I dunno.. maybe... maybe just because you don't have the full responsibility. And besides, I finally can see them growing up from the very start. Missed that with Rory and April."  
Lorelai patted his arm. "But you're their hero anyways. And Emma and Rick can be very happy to have you, Pops."  
"Can't wait to go fishing with this little guy." Luke took one tiny finger in his hand.  
"Nana, can I have some juice, please?" Emma appeared again, with sweaty hair and rolled up sleeves.  
"Of course, honey. Sit down a moment." Emma sat next to Lorelai and grabbed her juice.  
"Nana, can you tell me again the story of the beautiful kitten that fell in love with the ratty alley cat?"  
Luke raised his eyebrows.  
His wife chuckled in amusement. "Sure. Well, long time ago, there was this beautiful and beloved kitty cat, with blue eyes and the most amazing fur one could imagine. She was well behaved and smart and everyone loved her dearly. The kitty always wanted to be happy and tried to get along with everybody. She had a lot of great adventures and travelled the world, met some tomcats, but was never ready to really settle down with them. But then she got herself a little kitten, a very tiny one, and she needed to take care of it. So she didn't know where to sleep, where to go, what to do next. Out of the blue, one alley cat appeared. She knew that cat a long time, but they didn't quite fit to each other. The alley cat had a lot of bad experiences, humans treated the cat very badly - but deep inside, the alley cat loved the beautiful blue-eyed kitty cat very much and wanted to change for good. So the alley cat tried very hard to become their friend and helped her a lot, always giving her some wise cat-vices", Emma giggled at this expression, "and soon, the filthy alley cat became a good-looking black tomcat. The baby kitten was amazed by the dark friend of her mummy cat and was very happy to have him around. She once asked the black cat: 'Why are you always with us? You love us so much?' and it responded: 'Because we both needed a family and together we're a pack.' And so they started having new adventures together, the kitty cat, the kitten and the tomcat, living happily ever after."  
"Ooooh, I love that story!", Emma gushed and wiped her mouth. "Can we go now to the water fountains?"  
"Sure, but be careful, sweets. It's not that warm outside, I don't want you to catch a cold."

It was almost 1am when Rory and Jess entered the Danes mansion. "Sssh", Jess whispered and put his finger on Rory's mouth, because she was giggling like a teenager. "No more champagne for you... ouch! Did you bite my finger?"  
"I'm gonna bite your tiny, steely ass..."  
"Ror! Stop it!" He pushed her forward but couldn't hold back a smirk.  
"Normally you don't tell me to stop..." she teased him but was frozen the next minute. Her mum was standing in the kitchen, covering her ears. "No no no! Where's Will Smith when you need him? I mean, his flashy-thing?"  
"Sorry, Lorelai." Jess grinned at her. "Your daughter, your genes."  
"You want me to do some dirty talk with Luke at breakfast?"  
"If you like the sound of me vomiting?"  
"But only in the upper bathroom!", Rory interfered and started snickering again.  
"Everything's okay with the kids?", Jess asked.  
"Damn, I knew I've lost something at the playground." She smiled at her future-son-in-law. "They're fine. Emma's sleeping in our bedroom. She fell asleep during the Late Night Show."  
"Okay, thanks, well, Rory, say nighty night, it's bedtime."  
She made a face. "But I'm hungry!"  
Lorelai opened the fridge. "Chinese leftovers?"  
Jess groaned. "You're fucking killing me one day. Bon appetit." He left the kitchen and went to the guest room where Ricky was babbling quietly.  
"Hey Ricks! You're awake again? Or still? Partying hard?", he took him out of his crib and kissed his messy baby hair. "I love going out with your Mum but let me tell you a secret... the best part is coming home to you."


	15. 2024 - Autumn

2024 - Autumn

It was a sunny autumn day. The leaves were getting red and orange and whole Stars Hollow was dipped in a sparkling atmosphere. The morning air was already a bit crispy, but the sun was warming up the ground, birds were singing and chestnuts and oak leaves were decorating the pavements.  
Rory Gilmore was sitting at Luke's, which had just opened for her alone. A hot coffee mug in her hand, a smile on her lips. She needed these minutes for herself, reflecting the past, remembering every piece of it. She saw herself as a sixteen year old girl, protected by this city and the people in it, having plans for the future, a mixture of insecurities and excitement. So many things had happened since then. Good things, bad things. Not everything prospered like she thought it would, but that was reality. A small word that is easily to forget when you grow up in Stars Hollow.  
She turned 40 two weeks ago. An age that she was a bit afraid of, but to be honest, she was happy with her life. Having two beautiful children, finally a satisfying job and today, she would marry her best friend. Although they knew each other for so many years and lived together for five years, this day was something special.  
Jess Mariano. The hoodlum. The bad boy coming from New York to defile the town's princess. The disturbed troublemaker. Runaway. Liar. Rowdy. The one who was able to overcome his mistakes. The author. Hard worker. Source of wisdom. Her kindred spirit. A friend. A father.  
All these mixed up feelings came up and Rory was glad that he waited for her. Not pining, but being there, when the time was finally right for both of them.  
She sat there, in her wedding dress, with gently curled hair, as she knew he liked them. With her inner eye, she saw him standing behind the corner, seventeen years old, pretending to read a book, but secretly sharing glances with her. A long way down.  
Suddenly her cell phone buzzed. A text from Logan. "Hey Ace, it's your big day. I wish you all the best, you deserve it."  
Rory smiled. There's a difference between a great love and the right love. Logan was a great love, intense, consuming, challenging. And through Emma, they'll always stay connected.  
But the right love was pure, raw, enhancing your life, not asking for anything. She was sure that she found her real and right love, not just today, but many years ago. And it lasted.

"I'm having kind of a deja-vu right now", Jess scoffed at his uncle.  
"Stand still and stop mocking me."  
Luke was re-adjusting Jess' pocket square. "Yeah, looks good. I'm a pro."  
Toddler and baby screaming filled up the space. "Em, don't tickle your brother to death, don't be cruel!", Jess yelled.  
"I love them but why again do we have to take care of them right now?", his uncle asked.  
"Rory's having a moment. I'm giving her that time."  
"You're too good."  
"For her? Never."

Many faces. Smiling ones, some with teary eyes. Rory bit her lip as she carefully made her way through the aisle. Not her father nor her step-father walked her to her groom, but her little daughter, seven years of age, with her sunbleached hair, blue eyes and a dress that was competitive to her own. She hold her hand tightly and breathed. This felt right.  
She saw him standing there, waiting for them, she saw his smile when he first looked at Emma who certainly smiled back as wide as she could, then, when his eyes locked with her. This felt like home. He's her home.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I'm taking you today as my wife, as my partner in crime, as my equivalent. Many years ago I was standing in front of you with my heart in my hand, asking you to run away with me. I told you back then that I thought we were supposed to be together, that I felt it the first time I've met you. I was a huge dumbass back then, but I was honest. I truly felt it. You inspired me and I want to pay back for that every day. I promise to always encourage, cherish and love you, when our love is simple and when it is an effort. If you grow weak, I'll be there to fight your battles for you. I promise to be a good Dad to our children, they will always be my priority. Emma and Rick, I vow to you as well: may our family be filled with love and music and books and laughter."

"Jess Mariano... I kinda hate you for your speech, because now I'm getting even more emotional than before and we agreed to stay cool and not cry today. And I've lost it, I totally did. But so what. Today we're writing a new chapter in our book. And you know what? I love our book. It's a bit like the old paperbacks you still have in your back pocket when you leave the house. With donkey ears, some pages are cracked, with a lot of notes and underlined sentences. The favorite words are marked. It's us. And I'm taking you as my husband because I believe in us. I promise to be honest with you, true to you. You're my lifetime partner, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend and a supporting Dad to our kids. You are our hero. Without the cape. I love you."

Later that night, she grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear, that there is one thing he cannot escape from. She wanted to dance with him, their first dance as wife and husband, a long way down. He cringed and tried to pretend to feel sick, but honestly, he couldn't resist Rory's stubborness.  
So he felt her hands around his neck, breathed in her smell and instantly calmed down. She was his. Everything's going to be okay. Even a fucking waltz.

The book of love is long and boring  
No one can lift the damn thing  
It's full of charts and facts, some figures and instructions for dancing

But I,  
I love it when you read to me.  
And you,  
You can read me anything.

The book of love has music in it,  
In fact that's where music comes from.  
Some of it is just transcendental,  
Some of it is just really dumb.

But I,  
I love it when you sing to me.  
And you,  
You can sing me anything.

The book of love is long and boring,  
And written very long ago.  
It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes,  
And things we're all too young to know.

But I,  
I love it when you give me things.  
And you,  
You ought to give me wedding rings.

(Rory and Jess' wedding dance, by Gavin James)


	16. 2033 - Spring

2033 - Spring

It was a porch-sitting night and Jess Mariano used it wisely, a whisky, a book, satisfying silence. He had to argue heatedly today with a client and it was exhausting and time-consuming.  
"Dad?", he heard his daughter asking.  
"Yes, pump?" He smiled at her, slightly because she was already in her PJ's, with no make-up and closely resembled her mother.  
"Tell me about California. I really want to go there next year... I really do. But I'm scared to mention it again because Mom freaked out... geez. Maybe you can help me. Pretty please."  
He chuckled. "Em, your Mom just lorelaied over it, don't worry."  
"Lorelaied? What's that?"  
"Well, when your Mom was your age, she also had to decide which college she liked to attend. They made huge pro and con lists, as usually, and although her favorites Harvard and Yale were not as far away as California, Lorelai always started to annoy the hell out of everyone, whining that the apple of her eye would be in another universe and forget about her precious mother instantly..."  
Emma started to laugh. "Well, yeah, that really sounds like Nana Lorelai."  
Jess rolled his eyes. "So, history repeats. Take it easy."  
She sat next to him and sighed. "And you, you won't miss me?"  
He chuckled. "Oh dear, stop. I will miss you every second."  
"You will? So, you're confident that I can make it?"  
"I'm confident that you achieve your goals, yes. And if it is California, then go for it. It will break my old, crappy heart, but that's okay. I've been hurt before." He smiled at her. "I want you to follow your dreams. And your Mom wants that, too. We'll figure it out. There's Lily, she will be there for you when you miss our little arguments."  
Emma laughed. "Oh, yeah, I'll miss them. How was it with Lily, when you first met her?"  
"Kinda terrifying and awesome at the same time. She was a bookworm living in closets. In fact, she's still kind of a nerd. But she and I, we got along well. She didn't complain once when I crashed their place, other than Sasha and Jimmy. In fact she insisted her Mom to let my stay."  
"Yeah, Lily can really be convincing. Did you miss Mom? I know that this was the summer after your break up."  
Jess sighed. Oh, those memories. "Of course I missed her. It almost killed me. And as you know, truth is, there wasn't a proper break-up, I just ran away. I was a jerk. But I thought she'd be better without me."  
"But she wasn't", Emma noted silently. "She once told me that this is one of her biggest regrets. Not fighting for you. Not seeing in which situation you have been. Not helping you."  
"I wouldn't let her help me, Em. There's no one to blame but me."  
The blue-eyed girl stayed silent. He saw a single tear running down her cheek which she wiped away quickly.  
"Hey, sweets, what's up?", he asked her with confused emotions.  
"Nothing. It's just...", she was searching for words, "it's... you know, sometimes I feel like Mom regrets having me. Because I remind her of her other life. Not the life she's leading now and that's obviously the life she's loving. So when she regrets letting you go, this means, that I shouldn't be there. That sounds stupid, I know, but..."  
"Hey, hey, hey, stop it." Her father took her into his arm. "Not a single word is true, I promise you. Your Mom loves you so much and never regrets her decision to have you in her life. Why is she coocoo about you moving to the other side of the country? Because she loves you fucking much. She needs you around her. Are you sometimes a pain in the ass? Yes." He nudged her and showed his crooked smile. "But there's not a day that Rory's wishing to live her life without you, believe me. And me neither."  
Emma nodded slightly. "Okay."  
"You brought us together, Em. When you entered this world I realized, I wanted to be back in the life of Mom. I wanted to be there, for her, for you. Finally being strong, being the support she needed. There's not one single regret about you."  
Both sat there, arms entangled.

Rory was drying some plates with a dishtowel and saw her husband and daughter sitting outside through the window. She smiled contently at them.  
"Mom!" The voice of her ten-year-old son appeared and soon after he entered the room.  
"What's up, baby?"  
"Stop calling me that, Mom." He rolled his eyes.  
She ruffled his dark hair and laughed. "Sorry, Richard the Second. Better?"  
"No comment. I just need you to sign a school paper." He suddenly got a nervous undertone.  
"Let me see." Rory took it out of his hands and started reading it. Her eyes widened.  
"Rick, that's... great. Why didn't you tell us?" The paper was in fact a praise of his teacher on how he developed well in classes and that his outstanding talents in art and design will be honored at the presentation of the children's graduation certificates.  
Her son just shrugged.  
"I'm proud of you."  
He smirked. "Thanks. No big deal. But Mom..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for not sending me to a private school with uniforms and stuff like Emma. I would hate it, in fact this one day when we looked at the school, it was hell", he said silently.  
She pitched his arm. "I know. I want you to be happy."  
"I am." He looked up at her and smiled.  
Their conversation was interrupted by Jess and Emma who came back inside.  
"Hot cocoa with marshmallows, everybody?", Jess shouted.  
"But Nana says that's Christmas' food stuff and it's shortly before summer!", Rick answered, but grinned.  
"Screw that", his father countered and started gettings mugs out of the cupboard. "Let's call it a Mariano-family-meeting!"  
"Well, actually, Gilmore-Mariano!", Rory interjected.  
"And technically, I'm half a Huntzberger!", Emma joined in.  
"Geez, He-who-must-not-be-named", Jess groaned.  
Ricky stood there, arms crossed over. "You're all crazy", he simply stated. "But I fancy a cocoa. So, I'm okay with a crazy-ass-family-meeting."  
"Rick, language!", Rory rebuked him instantly.  
"Ri-ick, language!", her son and husband copied her unisono which caused Rory to give them one of her witherings stares.  
"Cute", Jess mouthed and started warming up the milk.

Later they were sitting on the big greyish couch, sipping cocoa, when Jess made an announcement.  
"Guys, listen, I've made some thoughts. Y'all know that Miss Emma has this idea of moving to Cali and not everyone is quiet pleased with it." He raised his hand to gesture at Rory who made the attempt to interfere.  
"So, how about a trip to California this summer?", he added.  
"Oh my god, I'm so in!", Emma yelled and even threw away her phone in excitement. "That's awesome!"  
"A nice trip to Venice Beach, finally all together." Jess smiled at his family.  
"Only under this condition...", Rory said, "no road trip!"  
"Yeah, I'm with Mom for once", Rick nodded.  
"Excuse me, for once? What does that mean?"  
"Relax, Mom. Just kidding." Her son grinned. "I'm also in."  
"S'okay, I can live with the fact that you all have no gratitude for such a life-changing experience, with perfect road trip music, beef jerky and lots of energy drinks, but if you insist, there's still the plane. Em, what are you doing?" He saw her grabbing her phone,  
"I'm totally posting this online to make my friends jealous. Maybe I'll meet all those celebrities, or, even better, that hot guy from Rash Boom will fall in love in with me! I think he's living there!"  
Jess looked at Rory. "Okay, I need some liquor in my cocoa. Excuse me for a minute."  
She giggled in response. Next destination: California.


End file.
